The present invention comprises a new and distinct Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Patty’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor through a controlled breeding program during August 1995 in The Netherlands. The female (seed) parent of ‘Patty’ was the proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection designated ‘95013’ (not patented), characterized by its small orange flowers and good branching habit. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Patty’ was the proprietary Kalanchoe blossfeldiana selection designated ‘95316-16’ (not patented), characterized by its red flowers and dark green foliage. ‘Patty’ was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor in June 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill., has been through the use of terminal vegetative cuttings and has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.